lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Space Creature
The Jupiter 2 continues through space, reaching the orbit of a nearby alien planet. The atmosphere of the planet may be dangerous to humans, so they hesitate to land. A strange mist suddenly engulfs the spaceship, and the Robot identifies the gas as a hostile life form! Will and Doctor Smith sit in their cabins, the alien mist surrounds them and a voice speaks to them. Smith and Will both tell the voice they want to be left alone, and the voice promises that the wish will be granted. Smith is then transported to a dark, spooky, misty dimension. The voice speaks to him again, demanding that he admit he hates the Robinsons. Smith says he doesn’t, and he is transported back to his cabin. Shortly after this, Maureen vanishes from the galley while preparing breakfast. Penny and Judy, who were standing nearby are baffled by this and inform John and Don. No one is able to locate Maureen, and moments later, Judy disappears as well. Will, Smith and Penny search the entire ship for them, but don’t find either them anywhere. The spooky mist surrounds the Jupiter 2 again and bangs violently on the hull for a while before disappearing again. The Robot says the creature feeds on hatred and fear, which makes everyone worried. Penny is the next to vanish, and she finds herself in the misty dimension where Judy and Maureen are already. The alien voice torments the ladies and does its best to scare them. Don decides to fly the Space Pod down to the alien planet in case the women have somehow been taken there. However, he is unable to do so, and shortly afterwards he too is transported to the misty dimension. The Jupiter 2 begins to lose altitude and is slowly drawn toward the planet. John ties himself and Will together so they won’t lose one another, but it does no good. Doctor Smith vanishes, and then John and the Robot as well. Will is very frightened, as he is now on the ship all alone. He searches once more in the hopes of finding anyone, and finds Doctor Smith, who has been possessed by the spirit of the evil alien mist. Evil Smith is very cruel to Will and tries to scare him by telling him his family is gone forever. He demands that Will land the Jupiter 2 on the alien planet below. Will runs away and Evil Smith chases him. They run all the way to the ship’s power core, where the entity leaves Smith’s body and tries to kill Will. The creature says that he is actually a part of Will...that he is Will's ID. Will refuses to be afraid, and his courage weakens the evil entity. It is driven back, and it tumbles into the power core where it is destroyed. The members of the Robinson family are returns safely to the Jupiter 2, and they fly far away from the evil misty planet. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season Three